Acute renal failure (ARF) is a sudden decline in renal function, over hours to days, manifested by a fall in urinary output. Nitrogenous waste products accumulate resulting in marked changes in electrolyte and fluid homoeostasis. Acute renal failure may result from a wide variety of clinical conditions or medications that induce ischemic injury or direct nephrotoxicity. Major surgical procedures, infections, shocks, postpartum hemorrhages and inadequate kidney perfusions may cause urinary output decrease. Acute renal failure is diagnosed by an increase in serum creatinine. In critically ill patients, the high catabolic state can lead to a rapid rise in nitrogenous waste products (reflected by rise in blood urea nitrogen (BLIN)) and drastic shifts in fluid balance that leads to fluid overload.
There is a continued need to identify products and approaches for the prevention and treatment of renal related diseases or conditions, such as ARF.
The present description refers to a number of documents, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.